


Cinderella and the Wolf

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Break, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Stalking, Tsukiyama's Birthday 2015, Yandere, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki will belong to him. Forever. Every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic forever and finally finished it. Happy Birthday, Tsukiyama!

That precious boy...

How beautiful he was; how innocent and unassuming. He was far too naïve for his own good. If he kept trusting so easily, he was going to find himself on the end of someone's fork someday. Tsukiyama couldn't bear to see that happen. Kaneki Ken had somewhat of a stubborn personality, though. It was going to be difficult for him to relinquish the gullible part of him that freely trusted others.

Rather than waiting to see him claimed by another ghoul, Tsukiyama felt that he needed to act quickly if he were to have him. Now that he knew what a rare treat he had before him, there was no way he was going to let him escape from his grasp. His first attempt to enjoy him wasn't entirely successful, but it wasn't a failure, either. If their night at the restaurant had taught him something, it was the importance of patience. He had been so anxious to discover Kaneki's unique flavor that he almost spoiled his worth. He was much more valuable than Tsukiyama would have been able to assume from a simple glance. If only he had spent some more time with him, he likely would have discovered that he was a one-eyed ghoul without ever having to incite Kaneki's suspicion.

And to think that he had almost _shared him_ with that group of lowly, unworthy filth...

The patrons of the restaurant were a step above the uncultured masses with unrefined taste buds, but none of them were as deserving of Kaneki's splendorous rarity as Tsukiyama himself. This was the thing he lived for; finding the one ultimate flavor that would teach him the limits of the universe. The thought was so thrilling that it made him shiver with excitement. He didn't even know if he were prepared to experience something like that – something so grand that it could shake the foundation of his world – but he wanted to know. He wanted to find out what that flavor was like.

Perhaps he was naïve, too. That curiosity of his would likely be the thing to drag him into the ground, wanting more than he could have, but he already knew that he was unable to change. It was his purpose to find that taste. Whether it came to him now or many, many years in the future, he would not stop his search. Even if it made him realize that there could be no higher, even if it showed him the ceiling, he wanted to experience it. There were too many people who died before they ever found their lives' greatest pleasure.

He was well aware that experiencing the epicurean pinnacle might make everything else seem lacking in comparison, but that was fine. The life of a ghoul was unpredictable, even for someone who lived an otherwise secure life. It was best to experience as much as possible, for him to indulge in all of the things that gave him pleasure. That was the only way to feel the meaning of life.

Determined to claim him before anyone else, Tsukiyama did a little researching.

It wasn't that hard to find out where Kaneki lived. This was nothing compared to the lengths he went to while pursuing his prey, normally. It wasn't always easy and sometimes it took time, but he was used to going at least this far. Like usual, he needed to watch him from a distance, to follow him slowly, sneaking around corners to track his movements.

Kaneki still seemed to be visibly shaken by what happened at the restaurant. Even though he told him to forget about it, Kaneki looked wary, cautious of everyone around him even though they hadn't spoken since that night. It made Tsukiyama feel guilty. He hadn't meant to rattle him up like that. Stressing him wasn't going to be very good for his flavor.

As soon as possible, he wanted to find the best way to enjoy him. There were a few ideas at the back of his mind already, but none of them seemed grand enough for the partaking of such a unique delicacy. If he let things go on, he risked letting Kaneki fall into an even more panicked state. Worse, he risked leaving him open for someone else to steal him. After he revealed Kaneki's existence to the restaurant's patrons, he had little doubt that there would be a few among them who would be interested in having him for themselves. It was a delicate matter that required more time to be arranged, but he didn't have that luxury. He needed to figure out the best way to eat him _and_ protect him from anyone else's teeth.

With that dilemma spinning around and around in his head, the conclusion finally smacked him in the face. The moment it came to him, it seemed obvious and he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it sooner.

He would capture him.

That way, he wouldn't even have to worry about how long it would take him to decide how to prepare him. At the same time, if he had Kaneki locked up under his foot, then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone else stealing him, either. It was flawless.

Of course, he would still have to worry about Kaneki becoming too distressed, but he was sure that there had to be something he could do to ease his delicate heart. The world was a difficult and cruel place. Sooner or later, Kaneki was bound to be consumed by it. He wasn't so weak that he couldn't defend himself against their scrapper, but there were bigger, more ruthless ghouls out there. If he were to cross the wrong one, he wouldn't even be given the chance to utter some final words before he met his end.

Tsukiyama was simply doing him a favor. This was for the best. He was going to give him a fair demise. One-eyed ghoul or not, he was still a pitiful boy with no particular strengths or social standing to speak of. Tsukiyama liked to think that this would be a way to give Kaneki's life a meaning; by becoming the one to show Tsukiyama the meaning of his own.

 

Knowing when Kaneki would be away from his home, Tsukiyama gathered all the things necessary and headed there. The place where he lived was surprisingly quiet during the day. There were no neighbors within sight, so he made it to Kaneki's door without being seen. Taking an inconspicuous pin from his suit pocket, he glanced to his left and right, then set to work on the lock. It was an easy one, clicking open much sooner than expected, and he slid inside the apartment without anyone's notice.

Inside, he made sure to lock the door. Then he relaxed.

There wasn't much for him to do while Kaneki was away. Because he was so excited to enact his plan, he ended up going there sooner than he had to; a couple hours before Kaneki would return. Since he had nothing better to do, he looked around his apartment, looking at the books he had next to his bed, checking the homework he left out on his desk, casually browsing through his drawers to see what other kinds of clothes he had.

He was so simple it was startling. His drawers were full of black and white. Where were the colors? Did he even realize how boring his wardrobe was?

Something told Tsukiyama that Kaneki didn't care. He seemed like the type who wanted the approval of others but didn't feel the motivation to strive for it. He would rather stay inside and do his homework and remain unnoticed than worry about whether he would meet someone else's expectations.

Tsukiyama couldn't exactly blame him. He dressed for himself. In a way, he could relate to Kaneki's timid nature. The more he thought about him, he realized that they had a lot of things in common, boring wardrobe aside.

There was a part of him that worried that thinking like that might make him difficult to eat, but there was also something very thrilling in the thought of devouring someone who shared so much in common with him. Partaking in a meal was a very sensual experience. Most people would say that only the mouth and stomach are involved, but it was so much more than that. As Tsukiyama knew it, eating was a whole body experience. By eating Kaneki, the two of them would be joined together and become one. With every piece of flesh he consumed, he was absorbing the strengths of his prey.

That was the natural purpose of eating, after all; to build strength. Settling for anything less than ideal would be a disrespect to his own body.

After searching nearly every corner of Kaneki's small apartment, Tsukiyama's eyes fell on the one place that he hadn't touched yet.

The bed had been made neatly, its covers all pressed down and tucked in without a single wrinkle blemishing its smooth surface. The pillow had been fluffed, looking soft and inviting. From the second he had entered the apartment, he was able to smell that scent that was undeniably Kaneki's, but there was no place in the whole apartment that would hold that fragrance more than Kaneki's bed, the place where he slept and likely spent most of his time when he wasn't studying at his desk. Pretty soon, Kaneki would be his, but he couldn't resist the temptation. Kaneki wasn't home, after all...

He took a seat on the bed and felt the sheets beneath his hands. His heart giving an excited thump, he laid down and pressed his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply. Immediately, the image of Kaneki's face came to his mind and he felt a warm sensation flood his body. It was just a small bed, and it was comfortable enough, but it was Kaneki's scent that really made it feel nice. Wrapping his arms around his pillow, he rolled around, covering himself in his scent, and let all other thoughts disappear from his mind. For those blissful moments that he lay there, there was only Kaneki.

A few minutes passed. Before he knew it, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he shot up in the bed as if sensing someone's presence. He quickly looked at the clock at Kaneki's bedside and bit back a startled sound when he realized that he must have fallen asleep. His plan would have been ruined if he accidentally kept sleeping.

Kaneki would be back at any second.

Grabbing the things he left in the kitchen, he ran back to the door and took his position.

For this situation, like many others, the only thing he needed was a handkerchief and a clever mixture of some household cleaning products. It was laughable how easy it was to make, and it was even funnier how easily it worked on unassuming humans and ghouls alike. No matter how strong Kaneki was, if he got a whiff of it, he would be on the floor in no time.

As he predicted, it wasn't long before he heard the rattle of the door knob as a key was inserted. Tsukiyama felt as though he had everything under control, but his heart began to pound rapidly anyway; nervous and excited at the same time.

When Kaneki pushed open the door, he didn't even see him there. Quickly moving out from behind the door, Tsukiyama grabbed him by the wrist and gave him only one second before he placed the handkerchief over his mouth and nose; just enough time to see Kaneki's eyes widen in shock before he succumbed to the chemicals. As his consciousness faded and he lost his strength, the bag he was carrying slipped from his grasp and fell to the floor, spilling its contents. Catching him in his arms, Tsukiyama carefully lowered him to the floor, then went back to the door to close and lock it again.

Hearing the lock click, a grin blossomed on his face.

It was a success. He had succeeded.

Turning back to Kaneki, he was struck by how beautiful he looked when he was unconscious. Only a small crease blemished his otherwise serene sleeping face. A strange feeling prickled at Tsukiyama's heart as he continued to stare at him. It continued to grow, unnerving him, and, when it became too much for him to take, he knelt and picked him up from the floor. Holding him in his arms, he realized what a slight person he was; thin and petite. He was beautiful, but he didn't have a lot of meat on him yet.

This had been a great idea, after all. In his current condition, Kaneki wasn't suitable for eating yet. He needed more time to mature. Once he gained some more muscle, he would be perfect.

Until then... Tsukiyama was sure he could find other ways to enjoy him.

He carried him to the bed and gently laid him down, resting his head on the pillow. Kaneki appeared to be so incapacitated that he didn't even stir as he was moved; his limbs weak and limp. Knowing that Kaneki couldn't possibly awaken yet, Tsukiyama arranged his arms at his sides and stood back to look at him.

It would be so easy to eat him now, while he was laying there like that...

It wouldn't be any fun, though. For the same reason he gave Kaneki a second to notice him before he held the handkerchief to his mouth, he wanted him to be awake when he took his first bite. He wanted Kaneki to be aware. He wanted to see what sort of look he would have as he sunk his teeth into his skin.

Yes, it was indeed a very sensual experience. When other people talked about 'love', this had to be the sort of thing they were talking about. Above all else, Tsukiyama valued the flavor of a high-quality meal, and Kaneki was higher than anything he'd ever tasted. He couldn't wait to try him, but the moment had to be right. That first bite had to be special, and he wanted Kaneki to experience it with him. If possible, he wanted Kaneki to enjoy it as well.

When he thought about it like that, it sounded almost like he was thinking about a date.

Now that he had him right where he wanted him, it didn't seem so bad to have thoughts like that. If he were going to eat him eventually, then he could take his time and coax Kaneki into warming up to him. He needed that time to make Kaneki's meat taste its best anyway.

Moving away from the bed, he returned to the doorway where Kaneki had dropped his things. He leaned down and gathered everything up and took it with him to the kitchen where he placed it on the table. While he was on his way home, it seemed that Kaneki must have stopped to get a few things he was running low on; just some toothpaste, shampoo, and other unremarkable things. It made him seem cute, knowing that Kaneki was responsible enough to pick up those items for himself. Tsukiyama never had to do anything like that. His family had people who did the shopping, so the shelves and cupboards were always stocked with everything they needed.

Tsukiyama went back into the small bag he brought with himself and took out one of the other things he brought with him; a set of sturdy, leather cuffs. It would have been easier to procure some simple ropes, but he wanted something that would be more secure and also more comfortable for Kaneki. He wanted to eat him, but he didn't want to hurt him. As soon as he awoke, Tsukiyama already knew that he would be afraid. There was no point in making things worse for him by giving him awful rope burns.

After investigating the bed earlier, he was happy to notice that Kaneki's bed had a headboard with separate spokes. When he returned to the peacefully sleeping Kaneki, he brushed his hair away from his face and smiled when he noticed that the crease that had been there between his brows had smoothed out. His features looked much more relaxed.

Even if he treated him roughly, he doubted that Kaneki would be able to wake from the effects of the chemicals very soon. It was too bad because he wanted to see his reactions, but it gave him the time he would need to secure him.

Taking one of his wrists, he placed a cuff around it and tightened the buckle on it just enough to hold him. That cuff was already connected to another one. Both of them had a D-ring sewn into the belt around the cuff with an O-ring connecting them in between, so there were no latches or hooks to release them. The only way to get them off would be to unfasten the buckles, but there would be no way for Kaneki to do that by himself. Tsukiyama imagined that he could try using his teeth, but he would never reach them if his hands were tied behind the headboard.

He had another pair of cuffs that he could have used to bind his feet, but he didn't see the need for those yet. If Kaneki were a good boy, then he would let him have that much freedom. Even if he kicked him, though, Tsukiyama found it hard to think that he wouldn't forgive that angelic face.

With Kaneki finally bound to the bed, he encountered a new question.

What did he plan to do now that he had him here? Cultivating him, turning him into the perfect meal was something that was going to take time. He couldn't leave Kaneki alone in the room because he knew that he would start calling for help or just use his own kagune to get free. He could have taken him home with him, but it was the middle of the day, so it would look suspicious if he left the building holding an unconscious person.

He was just going to have to wait. It wasn't that big of a deal. He already went through this much effort, so a little more waiting wasn't going to kill him, as excited as he felt.

Sitting at Kaneki's side, he let his eyes roam over his sleeping figure. This was probably the most comfortable sleep Kaneki had gotten in a long time. From the moment they met, Kaneki had looked so tense and skittish. Having recently turned into a ghoul, he was like a baby bird, still learning how to fly. A part of Tsukiyama wished that he could see him fly from the nest as a full-fledged ghoul, capable of taking care of himself. If he wanted him to taste his best, then maybe that was an inevitability. There might come a time when he would have to fight him in order to eat him. Kaneki might not always be so easy to restrain in that case.

Bored and curious, Tsukiyama looked around the room. There was no one else there, but he still felt like he needed to make sure for some reason before he placed his hands at the front of Kaneki's shirt. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore to work. There were days when he worked late at Anteiku, but this was not one of those days. After that short trip to the store, he came home while it was still light out.

Girls probably thought he was cute when he walked around wearing the same thing he wore when he served at Anteiku. The thought of other people looking at him made Tsukiyama burn before, but now it lit a different sort of flame within him, making him feel pleased and satisfied with himself, confident that no one else could have him as long as he kept Kaneki just like this.

He popped the buttons on the front of his vest and pushed it open. It was probably uncomfortable for him to lay down in his work clothes, but, for some reason, it was very easy for him to imagine Kaneki as the type of person who came home exhausted and simply laid down on his bed without taking off his shoes and clothes. That thought suddenly reminded him that he hadn't even taken off Kaneki's shoes for him yet. That was just rude of him, but he couldn't help it. His thoughts had been so focused on securing him to the bed that he forgot about everything else.

Before he moved on to any other part of him, he loosened the laces of Kaneki's shoes and slipped them from his feet.

...No one was looking. No one was going to know that he held one of Kaneki's shoes in his hands and brought it to his nose to take a deep breath of the fresh scent inside. No one was going to know that he lifted one of Kaneki's feet and nuzzled his face against the soft arch. He removed his socks, but he dared not go any farther, as tempted as he was to taste his tender toes. If Kaneki chose that moment to awaken, he would have had to do a lot of backpedaling to get himself out of that one.

Kaneki was still out of it, but Tsukiyama noticed that he made a face when he touched his feet. The center of them seemed to be a little ticklish. He didn't want to wake him too quickly, so he was going to store that one in his memory for later. The face he made was awfully cute; his nose scrunched up, his lips wobbling into a half-frown.

Moving back up his body, Tsukiyama moved his hands to his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Once he had them all out and pushed it open, he realized that Kaneki was breathing a little faster. It looked like he was still unconscious, but it seemed like a part of him was able to tell what was going on or was imagining it as a dream. If he were interpreting it as a dream, then it had to be a really intense kind of dream..

Tsukiyama wondered who he was thinking about. Did he know that he was the one touching him? Would he like that? Was he too afraid of him now to think about him that way, or did that excite him?

His skin was smooth, his stomach flat, waist thin. He didn't look very strong, but Tsukiyama could see his potential. This was a body that could be moulded into something even more incredible. He was already thirsting for the taste of him, imagining him with lean muscles. The taste of a well-trained body was something else. Even the flavor of his blood would improve once Kaneki was a little stronger.

In order to tell the difference, he was going to have to get a taste of him as he was now. Eager to have a sample, a thought entered his mind and made him smile. Getting up from the bed, he went to the kitchen and found what he wanted from the drawers, then returned. With a sharp kitchen knife in hand, he sat back down on the bed and looked over Kaneki's body, eyeing him hungrily.

Just as he placed the tip of the knife to Kaneki's chest, he felt him shiver and glanced up, holding the knife still. Kaneki's eyes squinted and slowly opened, and he looked down at him with a dazed look, like he was still somewhat under the effects of the chemicals. A human would have been unconscious for far longer – for hours – but he wasn't surprised that Kaneki's body had been able to shake the effects after such a short amount of time. He hadn't completely recovered, but now he was awake and he was aware. Even if his body was still too weak to struggle, Tsukiyama could tell that he knew what was going on.

When Kaneki's eyes fell upon the knife, they widened with fear and it seemed like some of the haze covering his thoughts was swept away.

Lifting a hand, Tsukiyama placed a finger against Kaneki's lips and hushed him.

“It's alright, my pet. I'm simply admiring you. Although...” He pressed the knife against Kaneki's skin, letting him feel its dangerous sharp edge. “Having such a beautiful spread before me, I just have to give it a taste.”

He loved watching the way that the fear mounted in Kaneki's expression. He went from a startled panic to outright distress in just a few seconds. His body must have started to work in overdrive to purge itself of the chemical's effects because he immediately began to twist and struggle against the cuffs that bound his hands.

Perhaps there was an injection of some sort that would have a stronger effect...

“Wh-what do you think you're doing here? You can't get away with this!”

“You wound me, Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama said, giving him his best pout. Judging by the way that Kaneki continued to look over his shoulder, he surely must have been expecting to see him again eventually. He didn't need to say such hurtful things to hide what he was thinking.

Pressing down lightly on the tip of the knife, he dragged it from the center of Kaneki's chest to his stomach and was pleased that he elicited the expected reaction. Kaneki completely froze, fearing that Tsukiyama would cut him with it. Tsukiyama had only moved it gently, though. And on a ghoul...

Well, Kaneki must have been panicking so hard that he hadn't even realized that he didn't need to fear the knife. He was only toying with him.

“I'm just joking, Kaneki-kun. You see?” He pressed the knife down, hard enough to cut flesh on a human, but it only pressed into Kaneki's skin without piercing it. Kaneki's skin resisted it, and he likely would have known that it wouldn't hurt him, but he still squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away.

After a few moments passed and he realized that he felt no pain, he looked back to Tsukiyama with twitching, confused eyes. “It didn't... O-oh... Yes, I must have forgotten. I...”

Tsukiyama gave him a friendly smile and set the knife aside, replacing it with his fingers. After experiencing something like that, he looked reasonably rattled, but he was also embarrassed that he hadn't realized the obvious until he had made a fool of himself. He looked like he didn't know what he was supposed to be feeling. He didn't know what was going on or why any of it was happening. There were probably many other questions already in his head that had nothing to do with Tsukiyama, but Tsukiyama wanted to become his main concern. From here on, Kaneki was his, so he didn't need to worry about anything except becoming the perfect delicacy for him.

“You see? There's no need for you to worry. Don't you think it was destiny that brought us together? I, the ultimate gourmet, have met the ultimate meal. We're a pair arranged by the stars.”

“But why are-”

Hushing him again, Tsukiyama stroked his hand idly over Kaneki's bare chest. “I'm going to help you reach your full potential. If you want to accept your life for what it's now meant to be, then you'll allow me to guide you toward your future as my ultimate meal. You know for yourself what your alternatives are. You know that there will be other ghouls like me who will stalk you and attempt to eat you or simply kill you. Personally, I cannot allow that, but you should also realize that I can give you far more comfort and security before you reach my plate than you would if you continued on your own.” He laughed a little to himself. “I almost sound like I'm making you an offer, but there's no choice for you to make here. Just rest assured that I have chosen the best path for you.”

Kaneki looked... broken. Something wasn't quite right.

“Kaneki-kun?” Tsukiyama asked, tilting his head. “Are you alright?”

Slowly, his body relaxed, losing its nervous tension and he turned to look up at him with eyes that didn't seem to see him. “You're... right, aren't you?”

Tsukiyama nodded confidently. “I am!”

Being a smart one, Kaneki was already coming to accept his situation. He was alone this time with no one to help him. If he got the foolish idea to scream, he knew that he might end up dead before someone could come. Tsukiyama prided himself on his stealth, but he had experienced his own share of screamers and knew how to deal with them. He didn't need to say anything for Kaneki to feel the threat of death, but Tsukiyama had other ways he could silence him.

His tongue was probably very tasty.

His smile curling mischievously, Tsukiyama traced his fingers around Kaneki's chest, watching his face as they crept up to his collarbone, then to his neck. Wrapping them loosely around his throat, he leaned in close enough for his lips to just barely brush against his cheek. It looked like Kaneki wanted to turn away, but he kept himself where he was, staring up at the ceiling like he was trying to ignore what was happening. Tsukiyama was getting curious about that tongue of his, but it was still too soon for a deep kiss. Things like that took time, he figured; so he read in his books, at least.

“Don't be so stiff,” he whispered against his cheek. He brushed his lips against the sensitive skin near his ear, making Kaneki shiver, but he still refused to respond. “You're with me now. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind, but just let all of that go.”

Before leaving Kaneki's apartment, he was going to make sure that he had him wrapped around his finger. The first step had already been taken, and, so far, things were looking so good. Kaneki was in the ideal sort of head space at the moment, floating somewhere between fear, hesitance, and acceptance. Because he had never had a prey who accepted their fate as his food before he killed them or took from them what he desired, he wasn't sure how long it would take for Kaneki to reach such a peaceful state.

Sooner or later. He always got what he wanted, so Kaneki would submit to him completely one way or another.

“A little bit of danger can be exciting, you know.” He removed the hand from Kaneki's neck and slid it back to his chest, then to his stomach where his fingertips found the scar on his lower belly near his right hip. Another small shiver passed through Kaneki's body before Tsukiyama heard him finally release an audible gasp. It didn't sound like a sound of discomfort. Rather, it sounded like a pleasant noise, like Kaneki was startled and excited by his touch.

Though, when he glanced up, he found that the same fearful expression was still at place on Kaneki's face. His mouth was set in a straight line, his brows meeting at a triangle point, and his eyes still looked like those of a lamb sent to slaughter.

At once, Tsukiyama decided that he didn't like that expression. He loved Kaneki's eyes, so it wouldn't do for him to be making such an unpleasant face. He wanted him to smile. He wanted Kaneki to look at him the way that he had when they had gone on their date and drank coffee together and talked about books.

He liked him then. He liked that Kaneki.

As he continued to think, his eyes began to wander, gradually moving to the place where his hand was resting, over the unique scar on his abdomen. Most ghouls wouldn't even have scars unless they were severely injured, so it was an unusually interesting sight. It was made with a clean incision and it was only because of his former life as a complete human that the scar remained. It must have been a while before his cells reacted and were able to patch up such a wound.

Whoever made that incision must have felt very proud when they saw the way that it healed.

“It's a beautiful imperfection,” Tsukiyama said admiringly.

A sound crackled from Kaneki's dry throat as he tried to speak. “R- ...Really? You think so? W-why?”

Smiling softly, Tsukiyama moved his other hand to Kaneki's arms, rubbing his biceps, knowing that they were probably growing tired and sore with his arms being restrained for so long. “A half-ghoul is something ridiculously rare, Kaneki-kun. I've never met anyone like you before. I don't know if there's anyone else who would even appreciate your existence the way that I do. Just by existing, you're someone very special and important to me.”

Admitting something like that so suddenly wasn't going to earn him any sympathy, but he could see that Kaneki was thinking about it. If he were trying to remain hopeful, then maybe he took a bit of it to heart.

“I don't have to eat all of you,” he said. Was it too soon to say that? Should he have kept it to himself? Even if it were a consolation of sorts, it wasn't wholly comforting information, but he felt the need to share it with him anyway. “You could have an arm removed and it ought to grow back just fine as long as you keep your strength up. Theoretically, we could live a symbiotic life; you give me what I want and I provide you with whatever you need.”

He could figure out why he wanted to tell him that. It might have had something to do with Kaneki's expression. If he said something that was able to reassure him, he might relax. His smile might return.

An arm or a leg might return, but a smile...

“A-an arm?” Kaneki asked shakily, cautiously turning his head to look at him.

“I don't need to start that big,” Tsukiyama assured him. He didn't want to completely deny that he would eat one of his arms. Because he really wanted to eat one. A whole leg would be very nice too. “I'd rather sample every part of you first, a little bit at a time. I would have something to look forward to every day. I shouldn't spoil myself.”

It seemed that Kaneki was finally starting to relax, but his breathing was still a little strange. As Tsukiyama touched him, he noticed that his breath would occasionally hitch and his eyes skittishly jumped around the room.

“How do you feel, Kaneki-kun? I'm sorry for having to ambush you like that, but I knew you were going to try to avoid me if I didn't do something.”

This time, when Kaneki looked up at him, Tsukiyama noticed that there was a bit of pink warmth in his cheeks. “H-huh?”

“Does anything hurt? Do you still feel drowsy?”

Kaneki made a confused sound, then shook his head once his question was understood. “A little. And I feel kind of confused, I think. I don't feel like myself. I feel weird.”

By the way he was acting, it was almost as if...

“ _Oh my_ , look here. It looks like someone enjoys a little bit of danger, doesn't he?” he teased, moving the hand on his stomach lower, placing it over the front of Kaneki's pants. Kaneki squirmed as Tsukiyama closed his hand around him, feeling the firm outline of him through the fabric. Although he was still drowsy and confused from his homemade concoction, it appeared that his body was still aware of the things it felt and was going against Kaneki's better judgment. Or, like Tsukiyama had teased, Kaneki actually did find something arousing about a situation like this and he wasn't able to admit it to himself.

If that were the case, then he was doing him a favor, in a way.

“If you like the atmosphere, you can just say so. I won't judge you, Kaneki-kun.” This was his first time touching another person so intimately, but the moment felt right to him.

“No, that's not-” Kaneki tried to protest, but his breath got stuck and he twisted to press his face into his shoulder. He tightened his hands into fists, making the cuffs that bound him jingle together with a bright sound. Though he said no, his body was still responding positively, his hips wiggling, pressing him up into Tsukiyama's hand. Short, rough breaths continued to escape his red lips.

He moved the hand that he'd kept on Kaneki's arm to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Do you like me, Kaneki-kun?” he asked.

Kaneki's eyes snapped open and he looked at him with blatant surprise. That look didn't tell him that his question was absurd. It said that Kaneki had been caught red-handed. Tsukiyama was right on the money.

“ _Of course_ , I like you, too. From the very moment I saw you, I knew how special you were. I want to treat you like the special person you are.”

His sweet words were getting through to him.

Kaneki made a quiet sound – something like a moan – and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder, closing his eyes as he relaxed his body and gave into what it wanted. The wrinkle between his brows remained, but he didn't appear to be as troubled. Noticing the shift, Tsukiyama felt like he was able to relax as well.

“I see...” he whispered, stilling the movement of his hands so that he could work instead at unbuttoning the front of Kaneki's pants. Kaneki sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as his sleepy eyes followed what he was doing. Sliding his hand into Kaneki's pants, Tsukiyama cupped the front of his underwear, feeling him through them. Just like he expected, he was wearing a regular pair of white briefs underneath. Cute. “You're a delicate person. I can tell that you want to be tough, but you need to be handled carefully. You're a prized possession of mine now, after all. I plan to take very good care of you. But you also enjoy the thrill of something dangerous, which means – as long as I keep myself in control, I can give you the things that you're too afraid to want.”

Releasing him for a moment, he climbed onto the bed and straddled Kaneki's legs, resting himself over his knees. Looking up at him with tempting eyes from beneath long lashes, he drew a line down Kaneki's chest with one finger until he reached the waist of his pants.

“I'd like to see what dessert looks like,” he said. Licking his upper lip, he hooked his fingers around his pants and underwear and pulled them down together. He whistled when he saw what was beneath. After pulling his pants off the rest of the way, he pushed apart Kaneki's legs a little so he could kneel between them. Kaneki was still breathing deep and rapid, his eyes fixed on Tsukiyama's movements, waiting to see what he had planned for him. He was afraid, but he was also extremely aroused by what was happening. His silence was born from the fact that he couldn't bring himself to admit what he wanted.

Tsukiyama became determined to drag the truth out of him.

Leaning in, he nosed Kaneki's hip and turned to take a breath of him. The scent between his legs was much stronger than anywhere else. He could smell his sweat and his arousal combining into a unique perfume of fear and erotic excitement. The smell of fear was nothing new in his prey, but this was on another level. Tsukiyama could feel his hunger rising along with his own arousal.

The right meal was capable of bringing this reaction out of him, but he never felt a need to act on it. There usually wasn't anything else about his prey that interested him enough to want them in a more personal way. But Kaneki... He was a different story.

His cuteness was dangerous. He didn't know what he was risking by indulging in Kaneki's charm, but he knew it might get him stuck in a position he couldn't easily dig himself out of someday. It wasn't hard to direct his thoughts back to his stomach, but there were other things that made him want to wrap his lips around his hardened flesh for other reasons.

“Y-you wouldn't-” Kaneki said, frightened when he saw the way that Tsukiyama was looking at his cock.

He could. But he wasn't going to eat him now, no matter how much he hungered for him. With such a luscious treat in front of him, though, he wasn't going to walk away without giving it at least a little taste. Reminding himself that he didn't need to chew his flesh to enjoy its flavor, he took Kaneki's whole length into his mouth and breathed through his nose when he felt it bump against the back of his throat. Breathing that way, he felt overwhelmed by his scent; filling his head, dancing and twisting around his thoughts until they were all jumbled up. All he could think about was how good he smelled, how warm his skin felt on his tongue, about what an exquisite, complex flavor he had.

A chorus of loud and appreciative sounds erupted from his throat as he began to move his mouth around him. He moved with sloppy bobs of his head, and Kaneki's cock occasionally slipped from his tongue and bumped into the hollow of his cheek, scraping over the peaks of his teeth. Kaneki yelped in surprise, but Tsukiyama immediately tasted the salty, bitter taste of precum that spilled from the tip. Pulling up slightly, he lapped at it with his tongue and sucked on it, trying to gather more of it, making loud, messy noises.

“Stop- S-sto-” Kaneki struggled, trying to move his hands again. Realizing that it was futile, he tried to move his hips away, but Tsukiyama put his hands down on his waist and held him down as he continued his relentless assault on the head of his cock.

With his taste still on his tongue, Tsukiyama lifted his head to look at him, capturing his eyes so that Kaneki could see the thread of saliva that bridged the tip of his tongue and the head of Kaneki's cock. “Are you sure you want me to stop?” he asked. “Are you afraid of being bitten? I think a little pain might actually be pretty exciting, don't you?”

He tucked his hair delicately behind his ear and smiled as he held Kaneki's cock at the base and waited for his reply.

Kaneki's face was already flushed, but it became even redder as he fought to spit it out. “...It's embarrassing.”

“Hm?”

All of a sudden, it was like Tsukiyama came face to face with reality and he realized what he was doing. A moment ago, it seemed natural to try the part of Kaneki that seemed the tastiest. Kaneki seemed like the type who'd never been kissed, and Tsukiyama could only admit the same embarrassing truth.

“Kaneki-kun, could it be...” His heart was beating so hard that he could hear it in his ears. “Are you a virgin?”

His body was so pure. All of him – yes – _all of him_ belonged to him now. His first time would be Tsukiyama's to experience. Kaneki's innocence was his. His body was as pure as the driven snow and Tsukiyama would be the first to tread across its fragile, untarnished surface.

“ _Bellissimo_ ,” he breathed ecstatically.

Kaneki tried to close his legs to hide his immodesty even though Tsukiyama was still between them, keeping them spread. He placed his hands on Kaneki's warm thighs and stroked along the inside, watching the way that it made Kaneki's body involuntarily quiver. Even his nipples had become hard points, flushed a rosy, appealing color. Unable to help himself, Tsukiyama leaned down and lapped his tongue over one of them and sucked on it briefly, letting himself make all of the sounds that felt appropriate to show him how much he enjoyed it. Squeezing the meat of his chest between his fingers, he gave his flesh a little bite – just hard enough to sink his teeth in to have a taste of his blood.

A breathless sound jerked from his lips when the taste hit him, just as vivid and vibrant as the color of his blood. Just as soon, Kaneki's scent seemed to become stronger, and he looked down to notice more precum dripping from his cock. Tsukiyama quickly swiped it away with his fingertips and lifted them to his mouth, making sure that Kaneki was watching as he cleaned them with his tongue.

“Such a truly _sweet_ flavor you have, Kaneki-kun. If it's alright with you, I'd like to taste even more of you.”

Confused and still afraid, Kaneki just looked at him, unable to find a response. Promising that he wouldn't hurt him as long as he behaved, Tsukiyama moved and began unfastening the cuffs around his wrists. Once they were removed, he soothed his sore wrists and let him place them down by his sides. Kaneki's confusion persisted until Tsukiyama suddenly flipped him over and lifted him over and spread his legs. Closing his eyes tightly, Kaneki pressed his face into the sheets; submitting himself to whatever Tsukiyama planned to do, clearly expecting something more than he intended.

That shy reaction made Tsukiyama smile as he nestled himself between Kaneki's legs. Grasping his backside in his hands, he spread him open to have a fine look at his tight, virgin entrance. As he rubbed the pad of his thumb over it, Kaneki shook and tried to hold back the sounds that wanted to naturally escape him. It was hard to tell whether his sounds were still frightened or if he had completely resigned to pleasure by that point. His body was aflame with desire, yet he hadn't raised another word of protest for a while. Tsukiyama took that as his victory. All of his coaxing and persistence must have finally won him over.

This was a place he had never tasted before. Rump was considered a delicacy, but there were certain parts of the human body that were considered unsuitable for ghouls with refined palates. This was Kaneki, though. Every part of him had to taste good.

Wetting his lips first, he knelt between his legs and leaned in to give him a small, experimental lick. An outright yelp came from Kaneki, and he turned around, looking over his shoulder like he wanted to ask him what he thought he was doing. Instead, his lips wobbled and he kept it all in, but he didn't look away yet, waiting for Tsukiyama to say something.

“Relax,” he said, putting a calm hand on Kaneki's backside. He moved it up, caressing his hip, then sliding it over the small of his back where the skin felt tender and soft around his kakuhou. As he touched him, lightly rubbing his fingertips back and forth over his kakuhou, their eye contact was gradually lost and Kaneki needed to press his face back into the pillow.

He sighed, then sucked in a deep breath, trying to steady himself unsuccessfully. “What did you do? What did you give me? I feel really weird, Tsukiyama-san.”

Tsukiyama couldn't believe the luck he was having. Not only was he the first to touch Kaneki in such a way, it seemed that Kaneki had never realized the personal benefits of his own kakuhou yet. When he became a ghoul, his kagune probably frightened him; an odd, new part of him that was far from human. He must have been too afraid to touch the place where it came from.

“All I did was knock you out. I can understand if you're still feeling drowsy or confused, but you shouldn't be feeling any other effects from it. Pardon my forwardness, Kaneki-kun, but if your body feels warm right now, it might be because I have my hands on a part of you that's receptive to my touch.”

“But that spot is...”

Kaneki's fingers twitched, and he carefully lifted a hand to meet the one that Tsukiyama had against the small of his back. Nervous, he touched it as though it would burn him, tapping his fingers over the warm, tingling spot. Taking Kaneki's hand in his own, Tsukiyama guided his hand over his kakuhou, making him spread his palm out over it, making him rub it.

“It feels good, doesn't it?” he asked, releasing his hand. “There is no meaning in life but to enjoy what you enjoy. I think you should explore yourself. Discover your own taste. If you took the time to examine yourself, you might understand why I find you so desirable.”

Kaneki's hand stilled and he let it rest back down at his side. Inexperienced, he would have accidentally released his kagune if he had continued to toy with his kakuhou. Tsukiyama was glad to see him thinking deeply about what he told him.

“Let me show you how delicious you are.”

Before Kaneki could say a word, he leaned down and took another swipe at his entrance with his tongue. With all of these confusing feeling filling him up, Kaneki wanted to blame it all on the chemicals that knocked him out, but now that he realized that it was his own body's natural desire, he couldn't hide the way it made him feel. Tsukiyama soothingly placed a hand over one of the hands Kaneki had fisted in the sheets while he used the other to hold him open so he could reach him with his tongue. After rubbing at it with the tip of his tongue and giving it a few languid, thorough strokes, he could feel Kaneki beginning to loosen up, the muscles relaxing.

Pressing his face close, burying his nose between his round cheeks, he thrust his tongue inside. Even more than the taste of him, he was overwhelmed by his scent. With his nose so close, his mouth open, tongue lapping up his raw flavor, Kaneki's scent completely surrounded him and attacked his senses. Tsukiyama moaned, letting out a sound that was surely loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“ _Très bien_ , Kaneki-kun,” he gasped, nudging his nose closer, taking a noisy breath. “This scent... Your scent...!”

“St-stop it, Tsukiyama-san. It's embarrassing,” Kaneki mumbled, hiding his face.

“ _Non!_ ” he proclaimed, sitting up straight. “This scent is worthy of praise. In it, I can sense the smell of a ghoul, the smell of a human, but it's much more than that...! I can smell your excitement as well! _Yes!_ Indeed, this scent holds the most essential _spices_ , embodying what it means to be a ghoul while clinging to the coarse and foolish nature of humanity. Your desires...” He held a hand to his head, assuming a dramatic pose. “I can feel them inside of me.”

Kaneki was silent for a moment.

“Tsukiyama-san...”

He held out his hand to halt him. “It's okay, my sweet one. I understand now. In order to help you reach your full potential, I will unlock your desires. I will release you from the chains of humanity. We shall descend into decadence together!”

“Um...”

Feeling a renewed burst of confidence, Tsukiyama unbuckled his belt and slid it from its loops, letting it fall on top of the heap of clothes already on the floor. Next, as Kaneki watched, he removed his suit jacket and got up from the bed for a moment so he could hang it over the back of the chair at Kaneki's desk. He didn't feel worried about leaving Kaneki on the bed. At this point, he knew that he wouldn't try to get away. Kaneki's eyes were fixed on him; waiting, watching with bated breath.

Standing next to the bed, he slowly pulled down his zipper and pulled himself out, wrapping his fingers around it.

“Th-that's...!” Kaneki's voice cracked and he turned over, scooting back up against the wall away from him. When Tsukiyama gave him a curious look, he glanced aside, timidly looking back to his lower half with a red face. “Tsukiyama-san, I don't think this is a good idea. We only barely just met. This is too sudden, isn't it? You don't really want someone like me. I don't-”

“Nonsense. I already saw the way you were acting. I knew how much you want this. Besides, you don't really think you can talk your way out of it, do you? I told you already. You're mine now. You belong to me. All. Of. You,” he said, punctuating each word as he returned to the bed. When Kaneki tried to squirm away, he grabbed his wrist and yanked him closer, forcing him to fall against his chest. “Or could it be this?” he asked him, guiding one of Kaneki's hands to his cock, making him wrap his fingers around it. “Are you afraid? Do you think it's too big for you?”

Kaneki gave it a light squeeze, feeling how firm it was. His touch was hesitant and unsure, but his hands were very soft, like his fingers were only used for flipping pages. The truth was that Tsukiyama had just as little experience, but he felt like he was able to make up for it with his confidence. On the other hand, Kaneki made up for it by being adorably, endearingly coy.

Tsukiyama rearranged himself a bit, putting his legs out in front of himself toward Kaneki's headboard, resting on either side of him. When he moved, Kaneki let go of him, but Tsukiyama immediately reached out and pulled him closer by his hips until he had him sitting in his lap with his legs around his waist. Keeping his hands on his hips, he lifted him up and brought him closer still, positioning him right over his cock.

“If you're afraid of the size, you can take your time. Do it yourself. Take it at your own pace.”

He expected that to be enough, but Kaneki refused to move. He looked away with a conflicted sort of look. “I... I can't...”

“You can't? Are you still afraid? If you don't want it, tell me clearly.”

Resting his hands on Tsukiyama's shoulders, Kaneki glanced up. “Even if I said that...”

“True, even if you said that, it's too late now. We've come this far. We might as well-” Tsukiyama kept his grip tight and pulled Kaneki's hips down, forcing him onto his cock. “-go all the way.”

Reeling his head back, Kaneki let out a howl of pain. The hands on his shoulders gripped him so hard that Tsukiyama could feel his nails through his shirt, digging into his skin. He hissed, but he realized that the pain Kaneki gave him had to be nothing compared to what Kaneki was feeling. It was a necessary pain, though. If Kaneki couldn't do it by himself, he had to help him.

Balling his hands into fists, Kaneki pounded on his chest and scratched wildly at his face, yelling at him with a kind of fierce voice Tsukiyama didn't even know he was capable of making. “What's _wrong with you?_ That _hurt!_ Stop pretending to be a gentleman when you're just a disgusting jerk! I can't take it! I don't... I really don't understand you at all.”

Kaneki could have punched him all day and it still wouldn't have hurt as much as what he said.

He wasn't wrong for doing this, was he? This was just as much for Kaneki as it was for himself. Kaneki was just being emotional. If he stopped to think about it for a while, he would see things the way that he did.

Still...

What he said stung. And Tsukiyama suddenly didn't like seeing him in pain. Not like this.

Looking down between them, he could see a bit of blood dribbling down his thigh from where they were connected. Soon, whatever he had torn open would be fixing itself – if it hadn't already. “Does it still hurt?” he asked. Although he wanted to move, he waited.

Giving himself a moment to assess how it felt first, Kaneki rocked himself against him and winced when he felt something. “It... doesn't feel so bad now. But it doesn't feel good, either. I don't know how to describe it. It's weird.” His words wobbled, nervousness and panic beginning to come through again. “I-I don't...”

“Hm?” Tsukiyama leaned in, brushing his lips over the thin skin of Kaneki's throat. For a second, he imagined what it would be like to bare his teeth and wrap his lips around that throat, what it would feel like to have Kaneki's wine red blood flowing between his teeth. He could smell Kaneki's fear escalating whenever he drew near to one of his sensitive spots, so he couldn't resist giving his skin a small nibble. As he licked a droplet of blood from his lips, he felt Kaneki spasm around him, felt his cock nudge against his stomach. Looking up, he found Kaneki looking down at him with an unguarded look of want. When Kaneki realized that he'd noticed, he tried to hide it, but there was no hiding from him now.

Holding him, Tsukiyama rolled his hips, pulling himself out slightly so that he could push back inside, testing to see how Kaneki would feel about it now. Unlike before, the surprised gasp that Kaneki gave him was not one of pain. This time, he seemed to feel something. Tsukiyama could only hope that he was doing this correctly. Some sort of lubricant would have likely helped, but he had to admit that he enjoyed seeing Kaneki's blood on his cock. Kaneki shut his eyes and tried to keep his mouth closed, but more little sounds continued to slip from them as Tsukiyama moved, his thrusts building, pulling out farther, going in deeper each time he thrust back inside.

“How do you like that? It's already feeling better, isn't it? You're very tight inside, but it feels so good. As expected of you. I wish I could feel you like this forever. What an interesting feeling it is... Being in you, having you in me... They're two very different things, yet, on some level, I feel like they could be the same. Do you know what I mean, Kaneki-kun?”

Realizing that he was being spoken to, Kaneki snapped to attention. His eyes were still glazed, his skin shimmering with a light patina of sweat. With such a magnificent sight before him, Tsukiyama leaned in and ran his tongue over Kaneki's throat and licked and sucked his way down to his collarbone. All of the discomfort that Kaneki felt at first seemed to finally be disappearing, ebbing away with each lazy stroke of Tsukiyama's tongue. Knowing what else might help him to relax, he reached between them and wrapped his hand around Kaneki's cock and tried to touch him with the way that he would touch himself.

At the unexpected feeling, Kaneki wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed his face into his neck.

“Could it be?” Tsukiyama asked, a playful, teasing note in his tone. “Is this a hug?”

Kaneki whined, embarrassed.

So far, Tsukiyama had been doing most of the work himself, so he was surprised when he felt Kaneki move his hips along with him, pressing down when Tsukiyama thrust upward so that he reached even deeper. Inside him, he could feel the head of his cock dragging against Kaneki's tender walls, and he wondered to himself it he were hitting a spot that Kaneki really liked now. That seemed to be the case.

When he tightened his fist around him, Kaneki responded in a similar way. His movements became confused, unsure of whether he should seek the pleasure from behind or try to feel Tsukiyama's hand.

“Looks like someone is enjoying himself.” Tsukiyama might as well have been talking about himself. His cock had never felt so hard. Whenever he got near Kaneki, he had to fight against his body's response to him, so it felt fantastic to give in and let his whole body experience him the way it wanted to. He wanted to eat him, but a part of him also wanted to do this with him, and, really, the two were so similar in his head that he just didn't care anymore. He didn't feel like trying to separate them.

Before too long, Kaneki had stopped trying to resist and was moving his own hips. Tsukiyama slowed, realizing that Kaneki was willing to take care of it himself. Though he couldn't get out the words, he enjoyed what they were doing. Trapped in the spider's web, he'd stopped struggling. Now, each movement he made sent a shiver through Tsukiyama's body, exciting him and enticing him like vibrations along the sensitive threads of a web. As Kaneki lifted himself in his lap, taking dry breaths each time his thick cock rubbed against his sore insides, he let out the most delectable cries. The sound of them were so sweet to Tsukiyama's ears that it made him wish he could eat them.

“You look beautiful like this,” he told him. For the first time in a few long minutes, Kaneki pulled back to look at him. Though his dark hair clung to his sweat-dampened forehead and he looked as though he had truly exerted himself, he looked like the most beautiful creature Tsukiyama had ever seen. That body of his held all of the qualities he sought. “Are you finally ready to take responsibility? You have to realize how appealing you are by now.”

Cheeks flaming, Kaneki let go of his shoulders and placed his hands over Tsukiyama's mouth. “I thought I told you,” he began, mustering the courage to speak, “shut up already. Stop saying embarrassing things. If you weren't like this, then I might actually...”

Tsukiyama raised his brows. Putting his hands over Kaneki's he drew them away, then placed his hands back on Kaneki's hips to help him keep moving. “Do my ears fail me? Have you fallen for me?”

Kaneki continued to look at him, searching his face as if he could find the words there. “How could I? Who would want this?”

Having been given an answer that did not completely deny his suspicion, Tsukiyama felt something warm and giddy burst in his chest. “I don't know,” he said. Wrapping his arms around him, he pushed Kaneki onto his back and pressed their chests together, keeping them connected. “ _Tell me._ ”

He knew that he could never hope to receive an answer with words, so he decided to steal the answer from Kaneki's lips on his own. To his surprise, he felt Kaneki's fingers at the back of his head, tugging on his hair encouragingly. His lips parted, allowing Tsukiyama to slip his tongue between them. If he wanted, this was his chance to bite his tongue off, to kick him in the stomach, to pull out his kagune and skewer him, but Kaneki didn't do any of that. The same fear was there, but now it was like he was finally admitting that he loved it.

That fear was something that haunted him, but this was an opportunity. This was a fear he might be able to embrace.

The hands in his hair loosened and ran down his back, clawing and scraping as Kaneki tossed his head back, gritting his teeth as his climax hit him. Now that he had yielded to his desire, his ghoul was proudly visible and its dark veins crawled down his cheek as the waves of inescapable pleasure flooded his body. Seeing Kaneki like that, awash in his own scent with his body totally spent, Tsukiyama had to lock his jaw to keep himself from attacking him right there.

There was no reason for him to stop himself. As long as he didn't kill him, he could do whatever he wanted. That was the reason why he captured him in the first place, and yet he couldn't do it. He couldn't let himself. Not right now.

There was something else he wanted. His body told him to keep moving until he felt it hit him. Biting out an apology, he came, burying himself deep as he spilled his cum inside of him. Kaneki twitched around him, and Tsukiyama stayed for a couple moments until the warm clouds in his head finally parted. When they were gone, he could see again, and he looked down to find Kaneki with his arms shielding his face.

After he pulled out, Kaneki rolled away from him and faced the wall.

“Kaneki-kun...?”

He didn't get a response.

Kaneki might have been right. This was sudden. But he felt sure that this reaction didn't mean the end of things. It was hard for him now, but his little pet would warm up to him eventually. Then they could enjoy everything together. Always.

Getting off the bed, Tsukiyama fixed his pants and straightened up his hair. He glanced at his jacket, but left it where it was for the moment, heading to the bathroom to get what he needed. Returning with a wet hand towel, he held Kaneki's shoulder and made him turn over. Calmly, he cleaned up the mess between his legs and removed the sweat from his face and chest. When he was clean, he helped him sit up and went to his drawers to find him something new to wear.

Kaneki didn't speak a word until Tsukiyama asked him what he would like to take with him. The only things Kaneki seemed to care about were the books he had next to his bed. They wouldn't be able to carry all of them with them, so he promised that he would send someone to retrieve all of his things for him later and reminded him that he could buy him whatever else he wanted, too.

He didn't look like he would be able to stand on his own, so Tsukiyama helped him up and walked with him to the door, leading him by the hand like a child. It was a little late, but they could catch the next train and make it back home before night.

Before leaving, Tsukiyama squeezed Kaneki's hand. Lifting it to his lips, he gave the back of it a light kiss. This was only the beginning of their fairytale.


End file.
